Takezō Kensei
| weapons = Katana }} Takezō Kensei (剣聖 武蔵, Kensei Takezō) is an ancient human who, after years travelling the world, has recently arrived in . He has the unique ability to absorb the life force of another being and use the absorbed vitality to fuel regenerative processes within his own body. Centuries ago, while still a youth and without much control over his own powers, he inadvertently used his powers to kill an entire army and absorbed the life force of tens of thousands of beings, the combined vitality stored within him effectively making him immortal. A side effect of that action was that he also absorbed the memories and knowledge of every single being and unable to control his powers lost himself within them. It was centuries before he was able to regain control of his mind and separate his own memories from those of the ones he had killed. During that period he roamed the lands under the influence of the memories that had overcome his mind and took the name Nanashi (ナナシ, Anonymous), a name that became famous in regions as a great messiah or a harbinger of evil, depending on the nature of the memories that had him under their control. Appearance Takezō is a tall and lean young man with long flaming red hair, brown eyes, and a prominent "X" shaped scar on his left cheek. He is fair skinned and quite well muscled despite his lean appearance. He normally dresses in traditional samurai attire, normally in shades of red and gray though the colors do sometimes vary. The most standout part of his clothing is the kimono, consisting of an outer and inner layer. The outer layer is normally red in color though he is known to wear blue ones on occasion as well. The outer layer is made of silk and is light and fine textured. In winter he replaces the silk outer layer for one made out of heavier material such as wool. The inner layer is pure white and is much more durable and comfortable than the outer layer. Below the kimono he wears a hakama: wide, flowing trousers in shades of white. The trousers are loose fitting which allow Takezō to execute acrobatic stunts with ease. They are also made of durable materials so as to keep up with a lot of wear and tear. He wears a white cloth belt, a obi, around his waist tied up front. The obi is worn over his kimino and he normally keeps his sword thrust through it on the left side. If and when he carries two swords, the main sword is slung by cords from the obi while the short sword (Wakizashi) is worn through the Obi. For footwear he wears sandals, cloth shoes or boots depending on the situation. Sometimes he also wears black bandages tied around his hands to improve his grip. Though this is his most common attire, he sometimes puts on clothing that fits in more easily in current times such a simple shirt and trousers. Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities : Having absorbed the life force of innumerable beings, Takezō's Spiritual Power has steadily grown over the centuries as not only does he absorb the vitality and memories of a being, if the being is spiritually aware than his spiritual power also adds to Takezō's. As a result the current levels of Takezō's spiritual power are truly frighting. By bringing the full brunt of his spiritual power to bear down on an opponent he is capable of making even captain level Shinigami sweat in fear and can easily paralyze beings of lower strength. Due to the fragmented and convoluted nature of his mind his spiritual power has a chaotic feel to it, his presence can give newfound life to the forces of chaos around him, causing any number of completely unpredictable and improbable events to take place. The very laws of chance are warped in his presence as a man might fall off the top of a building to survive without a scratch only to trip over a stick the next instant and break his neck. Master Strategist and Tactician: : Soul Manipulation: High-Speed Movement: *'Bringer Light' (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. Full Manifestation Light): The Memory Remains is the name of Takezō's fullbring. It is centered in his katana, a unique reverse edged blade which is normally useless for cutting. But when Takezō activates his fullbring, the blades reverts to a standard single edged katana capable of cutting through anything. He can then cut through the very soul of any item of an individual and absorb it into himself. Takezō has stated that while Fullbringers are normally capable of manipulating the soul objects, his own fullbring allows him to completely absorb the soul of an object or a sentient being and make it his own. By doing so he not only absorbs the life force and memories of an individual, he also takes in their spiritual awareness and spiritual abilities. While every soul he absorbs adds to his vitality and spiritual powers, unique abilities are for some unknown reason not always absorbed. As such it is possibly one of the most potent fullbrings in existence. Takezō also absorbs the memories of any sentient being that he uses his powers on and as such has thousands and thousands lifetimes worth of memories and experiences stored within his mind. When he first started using these powers he was not able to effectively control these memories and for a long time he was hardly in control of himself, the memories within him dictating his actions. But over the years he has slowly learned how to control the memories, though under some circumstances this control of his does slip. Over the course of the centuries since his birth Takezō has absorbed innumerable souls and more than a few abilities. The abilities that he has absorbed and retained are: :Divine Birthright (神の生得権, Kami no Seitokuken): One of the most powerful abilities to have been absorbed by Takezō, this ability gives him powers which are very angelic in nature. His body itself undergoes a number of changes, the most prominent of which are a pair of wings that sprout from his back, a third eye emerging on the center of his forehead and his hair turning black in color. :He is capable of using his wings for flight and can attain very high speeds while in the air. At the same time all of his senses are greatly enhanced. He can see for miles and miles all around him, hear the faintest of sounds and track a person over great distances just by his sense of smell. Also his third eye grants him another ability that is Divine Birthright's greatest strength. When his third eye is opened, Takezō gains minor precognitive powers and is able to look into his immediate future. This ability is an great advantage in battle and makes it very difficult to defeat him while he is in this form. While using this power all three of his eyes glow with a bright white light. A drawback of this power is that while Divine Birthright itself has no limit on its usage, usage of the third eye greatly drains him and even with his great spiritual power he is only able to keep his third eye open for a minute or two at the most. As such he prefers to use this only in worst case scenarios. Gallery nanashi profile.jpg Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer